dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Eniripsa/Battle
Revitalizing Word ("Revi") *You may consider in this guide that Revit is the only(!) healing spell that heals multiple targets and it should be upgraded to level 5 as soon as possible. The difference between 2 and 3 ap to use is much higher than it might look, but the average eni has 8 ap (1 ap from stim, 1 from items) and it is a major difference to heal 2 or 4 times. Many monsters will do area damage later on and without a high level revit, the team will die very quickly. I would strongly recommend to call this spell a 'must' in any build as it is one of the most important spells for teamplay. ** I agree but only if you plan to get Level 6. 1-9 heal (Level 5) is not so good compared to other healing spell but 7-11 heal (Level 6) is pretty good. Thanks for you comment (I'll add a note). Formatting *hi Rej^^ Think u should move some sections (like comments and wand dmg test) to discussion page. This will improve the readability. Contributions should also come with names at the end so there's no need for a special section. Great guide from a great eni :P --Zakoldun 07:18, 11 September 2006 (UTC) ** Hi Zak. I'd like to rework the whole layout but atm my focus is on contents. When I'll be less lazy I think I'll split stuff on several page, maybe following your hints. Thank you. *Hello Rej I have read you full guide and I can easyly spot when you have done your updates, but I have to agree that there is a lot of contence and some times it looks like duplicate or even triplicate, and that makes very tedius to read the guide, i will give you what are the things i have see : :And using the following code, and cleaning you could make it this way: ; "here title" : "here goes text" : :There is a spell table, (very nice have an recopilation of all the information, and it guides what to level and what not to level), then is this spell explination 1 by 1 going detailed, and again explaining what to level and what to not. My suguestion is that you take the notes of the table out and leave the info on the detailed one. or shorten a lot that info to like: : ; Curative Word : Required Level: 1 Linked to Fire element: high intelligence equals better spell power. Nice spell for healing youself. With recent update there's no more cooldown. Boost it regularly but Stimu, Regen and (maybe) Revi should be maxed before this spell. Recommended to max it (Level 5+ I mean) especially if you like soloing. If you usually hunt in groups, you can delay to max it to boost other spells. |} Then we have equipment, there is a general explination of the equipment & weapons in terms of "under 38" would it be better if you use from 1-38, because when i first read the title in a glance i thought it meant equipment from 38 and above. Then after this is the "suggested monsters" at what levels, and there is also recomendations on gears to wear with those monsters, so there is the posibility of merging those 2 and get reduce that info. But you could keep it separate but can be cleaner also. :Also there a lot spots where gear is mention in the guide and it's not that require if it's metion on the equipment section. :If you want i can do some mayor cleaning and modifications to your guide, but i would prefere it was you because above my desires you have a better undestand on the eniripsa so i may remove something that it's truly usefull.--Cizagna 18:42, 17 October 2006 (UTC) * Sorry for the delay but I keep on getting "cache server errors" while logging in/updating (this is one of the reasons I can't update regularly this guide). You're welcome: feel free to cut/modify/erase what you think. We've history and rollbacks when needed. However I trust you so feel free to do what you want. ^^ (Rej) PS: thank you. Hey May I Know Wat Spells To Add First To Avoid Confusion And Mess Up My Eni? Thx Comments Please add here comments/criticisms/... * Thank you for making this section ---Rejected---,it has made me want to persue training eni's and try and make the perfect eni for me. i hope i can make a good section to wiki someday too. You made a great section that will help many others!! Sincerely, Miscsmedic ** Thank you for reading, contributing and commenting. I hope you get your perfect Eni so we'll have a lot of precise info, here. :P (Rej) * I'v found that if your looking for dmg early on that by usen a Ring of Satisfaction or another ring that gives you 1 AP with Stimulating Word(meaning you will have atleast 8 ap) and using Leek Pie and a Robber set you can boast your dmg to about 60 a turn. your healing wont be much but you will be able to hunt harder things for beter exp and speed up the fights, And Robber set adds a good bit of life and you can use a good pair of Gob boots for a little more dmg and life. you wont have much wisdom but you can kill things like pig knights, and other high life monsters before they get to you. or you can wait till level 20 and get the ap bonus from the gob set, but you wont do as much but your healing wound be so bad. ** I think it's not a bad idea but only when you're low-level: such kind of rings (or gears) hugely decrease all stats so you'll rely only on +dmg bonus. This strategy could be effective in some situations but my suggestion is to avoid killing or just decrease healing capabilities (the purpose of this tutorial is to show how to build a well-balanced character, after all). Thanks for the comment. :P (Rej). * I'm using a Toh'Lo Hammer with a level 43 Eni, it is an alternative to wands. Damage is decent (16-20 for 4AP), it does not need to be forgemaged (already fire) and can hit both at range 1 and 2. However you suffer the weapon penalty (about -70% base damage compared to wands) and cannot use Wand Mastery. I'll probably switch to your build when fire wands will be available ! **I considered this hammer but, as you correctly said, there is a huge penalty to equip an Eni with a such type of weapons. So I think a valid alternative to wands could be a pair of Daggers + Dagger Skill (no weapon bonus but +60% from the Skill at Level 5). However, at the moment, I didn't find a pair of daggers that can do better dmg than wands (after being forgemaged, obviously).Thanks for the comment. :P (Rej) *** After some tests, if -Wis and -Agi penalties of this hammer are not a problem for you, I think it's a nice weapon and I must reccomend it in some case. With 8 AP you can attack twice and I can assure you that's really interesting while fighting (on solo) against mobs attacking/surrounding you. Hint: get a nice Presp Set and complete all with some + Wis/+Vit gears; then Vampire Master, Cracklers, ... are perfect target for you. :P (P.S.: yes, I changed my mind after a deep and long test with this hammer and other weapons like the Fire Kwakblade. I trust numbers when I see them. :P ) (Rej) * i have to say it is possible to get a Toh'Lo Hammer with a +wis i have 1 with +1 wis myself useing it on a xelor tho(just reading this cause i want to try all classes) btw i like this build :) greets thelongone * Has anyone tried using Eurfolles Daggers with dagger skill and a prespic set, or other dmg gear? ** I made no tests with Daggers because I didn't find a pair that, converted to fire, can guarantee better dmg than wands (at every levels). If anyone succeeded with Daggers, I'd be really interested on knowing how it was possible. (Rej). * Congrats on lvl 100! I am looking forward to your update! -Meg ** Thank you! :D Now I'll start updating this page. By the way, in this month I learned lots of stuff (and found some errors I made that, luckly, I can repair). Thanks to all!!! :D * Rej what do you think about my idea for equipping a fire forged Powerfull Wand of Intelligence and Kam Assutra? Should i get this or a Toh Lo instead? ** While maged this wand is absolutely not bad as damage and AP consumption but... range 2-2 is ugly. On the other hand Toh'lo has -10 Wis penalty. My suggestion is to get this hammer AND a decent wand (like that one, but only if maged): when you need to level up quickly, maybe on solo, hammer is really awesome (if the -Wis penalty isn't a problem for you,obviouly). While on group, wands could be a better solution (especially if they gives some Int, Heals, Agi or Wis points). With a wand, Kama Assutra (or any other +1AP gear) is perfect to get always 8-9AP, allowing you to attack twice with 4AP wands (and the Toh'lo hammer, as well). * Thank you for making this guide! This is hands down /the/ best guide for Enis right now. I have been following this guide and chugging along nicely. I noticed that the section on levelling is split up into tens of levels but I think a more natural way to do it is to put the boundaries where characters gain new useful abilities. For example, the difference between a level 25 Eni and a level 26 Eni with level 5 Regen is like the difference between night and day! ——Kotengu (Rushu) ** Lots of people, correctly, told me to rework graphics/layout/... but I've no time to do it... IMHO, I should rewrite whole Guide from scratch (something like v2.0) and, perhaps, I could do that a day... *Could i just make a new build like based on urs and my own, i'll just sorta rewrite it. ** I approve. As said I've no time for a major cleanup so if you want to start a new guide including stuff from this one, you're allowed (I'll collaborate too, if you want ^^). * this looks like a great guide but doesn't forrbiden word do more damage than woundig word so would'nt it be better to level forrbiden words instead *not really, at lv5 wounding word does 5-7 dmg at a cost of 3 ap o_O, and has 1-6 range. Forbidden word costs 4 ap and does 7-12 dmg, and only has 1-3 range ^^ *Point of clarification...Wounding word does air damage, so I really cannot see it being more effective than forbidden word? Wiping word Hasn't this spell been replaced by Lifting Word? I recommend to change it in your guide! Mapar007 12:36, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Chance Eniripsas? Does anyone know anything about raising Chance Eniripsas? I aim to get him no higher than 54. --Looful (talk) 04:55, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Forbidden Word I would like to add that Forbidden Word has been updated (don't know which patch though since I just started playing a battle Eni) so the cost for this spell is only 3 AP per turn at all levels instead of 4. If used properly, I think it could be a better low level spell now then it was before. Kamikazi-Cloud (talk) 15:15, March 28, 2012 (UTC)